fratsororfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Alpha Kappa Alpha Boulès
The following are the list of Boulè conferences which were held by Alpha Kappa Alpha Sorority, Incorporated: *'1st' – Howard University - Washington, D.C. (December 1918) *'2nd' – WWI Camp/Community Center Chicago, Illinois (December 1919) *'3rd' – Phyllis Wheatley House - Cleveland, Ohio (December 1920) *'4th' – YWCA Community Center - Indianapolis, Indiana (December 1921) *'5th' – Lincoln High School - Kansas City, Missouri (December 1922) *'6th' – Community Center - Baltimore, Maryland (December 1923) *'7th' – YWCA - Philadelphia, PennsylvaniaMcNealey 2006, op. cit., p. 408. (December 1924) *'8th' – Howard University - Washington, D.C. (December 1925) *'9th' – St. Paul A.M.E. Church - Columbus, Ohio (December 1926) *'10th' – St. James A.M.E. Church - Cleveland, Ohio (December 1927) *'11th' – Fisk University - Nashville, Tennessee (December 1928) *'12th' – People's Finance Building - St. Louis, Missouri (December 1929) *'13th' – Wiley College - Marshall, Texas (December 1930) *'14th' – University of Cincinnati - Cincinnati, Ohio (December 1931) *'15th' – University of California - Los Angeles, California (August 1932) *'16th' – Chicago, Illinois - Metropolitan Community Center (Summer 1933 - Silver Jubilee) *'17th' – Emma Ransom House - New York, New York (December 1934) *'18th' – Virginia Union University - Richmond, Virginia (December 1935) *'19th' – Quinn Chapel A.M.E. Church - Louisville, Kentucky (December 1936) *'20th' – Dillard University - New Orleans, Louisiana (December 1937) *'21st' – Lucy Therman YWCA - Detroit, Michigan (December 1938) *'22nd' – Robert Gould Shaw House - Boston, Massachusetts (December 1939) *'23rd' – Municipal Auditorium - Kansas City, Kansas (December 1940) *'24th' – University of Pennsylvania - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (December 1941) *'25th' – Bethesda Baptist Church - Chicago, Illinois (December 1944) *'26th' – Unitarian Center - Los Angeles, California (December 1946) *'27th' – Cory Methodist Church - Cleveland, Ohio (December 1947) *'28th' – Banneker Junior High School - Washington, D.C. (December 1948) *'29th' – Texas State University - Houston, Texas (December 1949) *'30th' – City Auditorium - Kansas City, Missouri (December 1950) *'31st' – Morgan State University - Baltimore, Maryland (December 1951) *'32nd' – Hotel Allerton - Cleveland, Ohio (December 1952) *'33rd' – Kiel Auditorium - St. Louis, Missouri (December 1953) *'34th' – Tennessee A & I State University - Nashville, Tennessee (December 1954) *'35th' – Fairmont Hotel - San Francisco, California (December 1955) *'36th' – Clark University - Atlanta, Georgia (December 1956) *'37th' – Howard University - Washington, D.C. (December 1958 - Golden Jubilee) *'38th' – Sinton Hotel - Cincinnati, Ohio (December 1959) *'39th' – Sheraton Chicago Hotel - Chicago, Illinois (August 1961) *'40th' – Sheridan Cadillac Hotel - Detroit, Michigan (December 1962) *'41st' – Sheraton Hotel - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (August 1964) *'42nd' – Statler Hilton Hotel - Los Angeles, California (August 1966) *'43rd' – Sheraton Dallas Hotel - Dallas, Texas (August 1968) *'44th' – Hotel Muehlebach - Kansas City, Kansas (August 1970) *'45th' – Denver Hilton Hotel - Denver, Colorado (August 1972) *'46th' – Fountainbleau Hotel - Miami Beach, Florida (August 1974) *'47th' – Waldorf Astoria Hotel - New York, New York (August 1976) *'48th' – Albert Thomas Convention Center - Houston, Texas (July 1978) *'49th' – World Congress Center - Atlanta, Georgia (July 1980) *'50th' – Hynes Auditorium - Boston, Massachusetts (July 1982) *'51st' – Washington Convention Center - Washington, D.C. (July 1984 - Diamond Jubilee) *'52nd' – Cobo Hall - Detroit, Michigan (July 1986) *'53rd' – Los Angeles Convention Center - Los Angeles, California (July 1988) *'54th' – Richmond Coliseum - Richmond, Virginia (July 1990) *'55th' – New Orleans Convention Center - New Orleans, Louisiana (July 1992) *'56th' – Indiana Convention Center - Indianapolis, Indiana (July 1994) *'57th' – Baltimore Convention Center - Baltimore, Maryland (July 1996) *'58th' – McCormick Convention Center – Chicago, Illinois (July 1998) *'59th' – Dallas Convention Center - Dallas, Texas (July 2000) *'60th' – Orlando Convention Center - Orlando, Florida (July 2002) *'61st' – Opryland - Nashville, Tennessee (July 2004) *'62nd' – Cobo Hall - Detroit, Michigan (July 2006) *'63rd' – Howard University - Washington, D.C. (July 2008 - Centennial Jubilee) Notes: No Boulè occurred in 1942 due to World War II. The 41st Boulè was the last meeting which was scheduled around the Christmas holiday. After the 41st Boulè, Boulè meetings were held every two years. See Also *Alpha Kappa Alpha Citations References * ISBN 2006928528 Category:Alpha Kappa Alpha